1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors for use with flex circuitry.
2. Disclosure Information
FIGS. 1-2 illustrate the typical method for mechanically mounting an electronic module 50 into a hole or cavity 62 within a mounting surface 60, and effecting electrical connection between lead wires 52 of the module and the external wiring 90. As illustrated here, the electronic module 50 may be an audio speaker assembly and the mounting surface 60 may be an automotive door, package tray, or other passenger compartment surface, for example; alternatively, the electronic module 50 may be an audio power amplifier, an electronic control module for one or more electronic/electrical systems, or the like, and the mounting surface 60 may be a speaker enclosure, a plastic molded housing, or the like. As shown in FIGS. 1-2, it is conventional practice to either (1) connect the module's lead wires 52 to the external wiring 90 and then mount the connected module within the mounting surface, or (2) mount the module in the hole first and then connect the lead wires to the external wiring.
In the case of audio speaker assemblies installed in a motor vehicle, each lead wire 52 is soldered to a male blade connector, with the two or more blade connectors being affixed side-by-side to the exterior surface of the speaker frame and extending outward therefrom. The corresponding external wiring 90 is typically conventional round wire, with female blade-receiving connectors soldered onto the round wire ends. For automotive applications using conventional round wire, the aforementioned arrangement is acceptable. However, when flex circuitry is used instead of round wire, it is very difficult and impractical to connect the flex to the speaker's male blade connectors using the aforementioned conventional approach. In addition, there are many applications where it would be desirable to utilize flex circuits as the external wiring and to effect both electrical connection and mechanical mounting of the module simultaneously, rather than as two separate steps as described above. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a way of connecting speaker assemblies and other electronic modules having lead wires to flex circuit external wiring without the aforementioned drawbacks, while also enabling simultaneous electrical and mechanical connection of the module.